Prince Cat
by BigBlueKitty
Summary: What happens when Amu's pet cat, Ikuto, turns into a cat-man? How about when she finds out he's actually the prince of a far off kingdom? I decided to continue this story after all. Amuto pairing. AU and title change
1. Cooking With The Cat

Hi! OK I wrote this for my friend as a part of her yearbook signing (because I go over-the-top all the time) which is why it has nothing to do with Shugo Chara, why it's so short, and why the characters are barely even recognizable. Nevertheless, I am publishing it. Have fun reading it! Also, my friend thinks she got ripped off ^^'

* * *

Cooking With The Cat *meow*

Once upon a time, there was a girl, Amu, who lived with her black cat, Ikuto! One day, Amu was bored so she decided to bake something. Now, Ikuto was somewhat of an attention whore, so naturally, he didn't like the prospect of his owner baking instead of paying attention to him. So, he hatched a plan to sabotage his owner's creating of baked goods.

As Amu stood in the kitchen with her cute little apron, she got out various utensils and ingredients but when she looked in her cookbook, she just wasn't sure what to make. So she decided to throw random ingredients into the pot and see what she came up with!

Because that's always such a good idea, isn't it?

Anyway, while Amu was hard at work making a mess, she didn't notice Ikuto jump onto the table behind her until…

He jumped on her back!

Amu screamed. Someone was attacking her! She just knew it! … What? No, of course Ikuto didn't just jump on her back because he's an attention whore. What are you talking about? Clearly Amu was being attacked!

She grabbed her "attacker" and threw him over her shoulder. Ikuto hit the counter with a "MEOW!" before sliding off, bringing the bowl of random wet ingredients with him.

Having realized that she just threw her own cat, Amu rushed to the other side of the counter. "Oh, my God! Ikuto, I'm so…" she trailed off. When she reached the other side of the counter she didn't see her cat at all! Instead there was a man with cat ears, a tail, and a now empty bowl next to him. What Amu took the most notice to, though, was the fact that a) he was wearing leather, b) he had a nice midriff, and c) he was covered in a mixture of egg and milk.

Ikuto looked up at her, guilt written all over his face. "Meow?"

Amu stood there dumbfounded. Her cat had turned into a cat-man and was now meowing at her. He meowed again. "Um…" Amu said. "Good kitty?" She patted his head causing him to purr and rub his head against her leg. She sighed. Well, this was certainly… unexpected.

Later that night, Ikuto and Amu could be heard making hot, passionate COOKIES!

The End


	2. Bat Behind The Headboard

Well, I lied. Thanks to all of my reviewers (and my friend's constant nagging) I've decided to continue this story even though it's still going to be really I said before, this story makes very little sense and the characters are barely recognizable. It's totally AU, too. Hope you enjoy! AmuxIkuto pairing

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time so anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara, Amu, Ikuto, or any other characters that appear in this story. I only own the plot

* * *

Bat Behind The Headboard

The next morning, Amu woke up to the shining sun, a nice warm bed, and the leather-clad cat-man her cat had turned into.

…

She wasn't exactly expecting the last one.

Her eyes widened at the man-cat who was currently snuggling against her affectionately. His purring freaked her out a little, too, but it was mostly the cuddling thing.

Still, even with her shock, Amu couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked right then. Maybe it was her half-awake, almost drunken state or maybe it was the way the sunlight hit his face or maybe it was just because he resembled a cat. Whatever the reason, Amu found herself unable to look away from him.

_CRASH!_

Well, at least until she heard a crash downstairs. Someone had totally just broken into her house! Overreacting yet again, Amu launched out of bed and grabbed the bat from behind the headboard. Why she kept a bat behind her bed is really anyone's guess.

The sudden noise caused a certain cat-eared man to wake as well. Opening his lovely purple-blue eyes, Ikuto stretched in a very cat-like way. He then sat cross-legged on his mistress's bed and proceeded to scratch his cat ears…

…With his foot.

As Ikuto woke up, Amu looked at him with a very odd look on her face. _Well_, she thought, _he __**is**__ a cat_.

Finally noticing her gaze, Ikuto stopped licking his hand (and "cleaning" his face) and turned his attention to Amu, who was even more disturbed than she was before (and strangely turned on). Ikuto meowed and wagged his tail.

"Aren't you a cat?" Amu asked mostly herself.

Ikuto just meowed again. The cute, innocent smile on his face was very distracting.

_CRASH!_

But all good things must come to an end as Amu remembered why she was holding a bat in the first place.

Turning her attention to the noise, Amu ran downstairs to wound the lousy thief who decided to break into her house!

Noticing that he was no longer the center of attention, Ikuto decided to follow his mistress and ran down the stairs as well.


	3. Cat In The Kitchen kind of

Hello again~! Well, this is chapter three! Thanks to all of my reviewers, too! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: As stated before, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else.

* * *

Cat In The Kitchen (kind of)

Amu flew down the stairs, skipping the last three. "All right, you no-good thief!" she shouted holding up her bat. "Come out here so I can kick your ahh!"

Her shouting was promptly cut off by something landing on top of her and knocking her over.

"Ow," Amu said in a daze. However, her confused state was cut off as well when she felt someone nuzzle her neck. Looking up she saw none other than Ikuto snuggling her neck yet again!

But while he was purring, Amu had turned about eight different shades of red and was close to passing out. Well, until she heard what sounded like someone or something eating in her kitchen.

Pushing Ikuto off, much to his displeasure, Amu grabbed her bat once more and rushed into the kitchen.

Skidding to a halt in from of the open door, Amu raised her bat once again. "Whoever you are," she shouted. "Come out so I can beat you for breaking…in?"

She trailed off as she looked through the door. Inside her kitchen, sitting on top of her counter, was a small, blue-haired, yellow-eyed… Amu wasn't really sure _what_ he was. She noticed that he had cat ears and a tail, too, and he looked a lot like a certain former pet cat of hers. The only difference was that his hands and feet were actually paws and he was really, really tiny.

Amu stood there in disbelief, lowering her bat as the mini-Ikuto ate one of the cookies her and Ikuto had made last night happily. "Who the hell are you?" she asked getting over her shock.

The tiny cat creature opened his large yellow eyes and finished the cookie in one bite. "Why hello there!" he said. "You must be Amu."

She nodded.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Yoru!" he said proudly. "And this must be Prince Ikuto."

Amu looked behind her. Sure enough, Ikuto stood behind her, his head tilted in confusion. "Prince?" Amu said confused as well. She turned back to Yoru who by now had taken another cookie.

"Yes," he said, his mouth full. "Prince Ikuto of Easter Kingdom!"

"Easter Kingdom?" Amu said even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, come have a seat and allow me to explain everything."


	4. It Has A Plot

Hi again! Well, here's chapter four! Again thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! I hope you're enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this fanfiction. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

It Has A Plot! (yeah I'm shocked, too)

"Well, come have a seat and allow me to explain everything," Yoru said to the two.

"Explain everything?" Amu said. "You mean this story actually has a plot?"

"I know," Yoru said nodding. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Meow," Ikuto nodded as well.

The pair came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Well, Amu sat; Ikuto kind of curled up on _top_ of the table.

"Now," Yoru started. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"No, I kind of want to know why my cat turned into that." Amu pointed at Ikuto.

"You mean a sexy man-beast?"

"Precisely."

"Well, you see…" Amu leaned forward in anticipation. "The thing is…" She leaned further. "I don't know."

She fell over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Amu shouted/asked standing once again.

"Hey, I wasn't here last night! I don't know what went down last night!" Yoru defended.

"WHAT!" Amu shouted turning red once again. "NOTHING WENT DOWN! WE MADE COOKIES! COOKIES, YOU HEAR!"

Yoru had to hang onto the counter to stop himself from blowing away. "I never said you didn't," he slurred dazed.

Amu sat down once again, still red and not because she was angry.

"Anyway," Yoru continued regaining his composure. "Though I don't know exactly why Prince Ikuto turned back into a sexy man-beast, I do know it has to do with you." He pointed at her.

"Me?" she said pointing to herself.

"Yes, you," Yoru continued. "You're supposed to help Ikuto find his way back to Easter Kingdom and reclaim his throne from the very fashionable, King Tadase!"

Amu blinked. "Me?" she asked again.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Well, you're the one who turned him back into a man," Yoru said. "And you've had him for so long! Poor Prince can't even speak properly!" he whined. "So it's up to you to help him!"

Ikuto meowed and nodded again.

"OK fine," Amu caved. "But how are we supposed to get there anyway?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon," Yoru said smirking.

"But I wanna know now."

"Well, you don't get to know now."

"Why not?"

"Because the author said so," Yoru said. "However, she did say that I was supposed to give you this." He pulled out a pink egg from seemingly nowhere and handed it to Amu. "When it hatches, you'll know what to do."

"Great," she said. "Cryptic nonsense that won't pay off for another thirty chapters."

"I wouldn't say thirty," Yoru defended. "Just be patient." He grabbed another cookie. "Well, I should probably go."

"Wait, who are you?"

Yoru turned and smirked again. "Like I said, my name is Yoru." He disappeared. "And I'm Prince Ikuto's fairy guardian!" his voice echoed.

"Don't you mean fairy God Mother?" Amu shouted into her kitchen.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Yoru's voice shouted.

Amu and Ikuto shook their heads.

"I didn't think so!"


	5. Scrambled Pink Egg

Hello again! Well, not much to say except here's the fifth chapter ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Scrambled Pink Egg

"Come on," Amu whined poking the pink egg. "Can't you hatch already?" It had been a few days since the encounter with the fairy kitten and the 'magical' egg had yet to hatch.

"HATCH DAMN YOU!" Amu shouted shaking it.

Yeah, she was getting a little impatient.

"Please?"

"Meow?" Amu shrieked at the sudden noise. Ikuto popped up behind her and nuzzled her neck. He had been doing that a lot lately. Not that Amu was complaining.

"Oh," she sighed. "It's just you, Ikuto."

He only purred and rubbed her neck affectionately. Amu ignored him. She'd kind of gotten used to it (not that that had stopped her from enjoying it).

While she stared at the egg, Ikuto was getting a little ticked off. He had to compete with an egg? The thing looked like a really ugly cat toy! Or an Easter egg but mostly a cat toy.

Decided that the nuzzling wasn't working, Ikuto tried a different approach: bite her ear!

Amu shrieked, dropping the egg onto the kitchen table. Ikuto, who currently had his mistress's earlobe in his teeth, looked at the rolling egg completely transfixed. It was like a bright pink ball of yarn only without the spherical shape or string.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled. "LET GO OF-"

She didn't need to finish her sentence as Ikuto leaped over the counter top! Amu watched completely horrified. Ikuto pounced after the still moving egg. _What if he breaks it!_ Amu thought. Yeah, that would kind of suck.

But you know what they say: anything that can go wrong will and Amu was about to find out just how true that was!

Ikuto jumped on the egg and smacked it! Hard. It flew into the living room, Ikuto right behind it!

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted running after them. "No! Bad kitty!"

She dove at Ikuto who now held the egg in his hands, smirking at it evilly. Too bad he was too focused on that to notice the rare Flying Amu about to land on top of him. "IKUTO!" Amu shrieked landing on his back.

But while Amu was just making a hard landing, the egg was learning to fly!

Too bad eggs don't have wings.

It flew across the room, both Ikuto and Amu looking on both fascinated and horrified. It hit the wall but instead of shattering, it bounced off some and rolled to the two onlookers, completely unscathed.

Amu sighed in relief. "Thank God, you're OK."

Yeah, not really.

Suddenly, the egg cracked straight across the middle! Amu hung her head, tears coming out in anime-style waterfalls.

"Why can't you ever do what I want?" she shined.

"Because as the author, it is my job to make your life extremely difficult for no real reason other than to entertain my readers," a random voice said from nowhere.

"Bitch," Amu whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

But just as Amu was about to lose it, Ikuto meowed in question. The egg was glowing from the crack.

"Why isn't my life normal?" Amu whined some more.

"Well, as I said before," the author's voice returned.

"I KNOW!"


	6. Of Pixies In Pink

Well, aren't you all lucky? Two chapters in one day! YAY! Anyway, here's chapter six! Once again thanks to all my readers and a special thanks to all of my reviewers. I'm glad you like the story! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Of Pixies In Pink

Ikuto tilted his head as he and Amu watched the egg begin to glow brighter and brighter. Was that crack getting bigger? He looked at Amu who was currently on top of him. She looked a little bit more… dazed than he did.

"Meow?" he asked concerned.

Suddenly, the egg burst wide open in a brilliant ball of pink light! It was amazing! Simply magnificent! Amu wanted to touch it but just as she was about to…

Ikuto grabbed her hand and threw both of them across the room, landing on top of her in the process!

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted. It was at that moment that the orb of light exploded, sending Amu's lamp flying across the room.

As Amu stared in shock, Ikuto got up and shook his head kind of like a dog. "I swear you are not a cat," Amu said to herself. Getting off the floor, she looked around. Did that damn egg really have to scatter her furniture?

Yes, it did.

Amu walked toward the destruction, Ikuto not far behind, but something stopped her. A sharp object in her foot to be exact.

"OW!" she shrieked. Pulling the whatever-it-was out of her foot, Amu saw it was sharp indeed. And pink. And kind of bowl shaped. I wonder what this could be, she thought.

"HI!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by her sudden heart attack. Shrieking again, Amu leaped in shock and fell right on her ass. "Ow…"

"Meow?" Ikuto caught her attention, though. Looking up, she saw a tiny girl with pink hair, pink eyes, and a cheerleading outfit?

_OK, I've gone completely insane_, Amu thought. _Couldn't they just lock me up instead?_

No, Amu. That wouldn't make for much of a story.

"Who are you?" she asked regaining her composure.

The pink… she looked like a pixie. Amu decided she was a pixie. Anyway, the pink pixie smiled widely at Amu and flew over to the pair.

"My name is Ran," she said. "And I'm the Heart Fairy! But I can explain that later. Right now we're got to go!"

And with that, Ran grabbed Amu and Ikuto and in a flash of pink, they vanished.


	7. Off To Easter Kingdom

Hi again! Sorry, I'm getting this chapter in later than expected. I'm having a bit of trouble writing chapter 8 but I have to wake up early tomorrow so I'm hoping to get it in by at least tomorrow night. Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers. I'm happy you're enjoying it! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Off To Easter Kingdom!

"AHHHHHH!" Amu screamed as she fell. Why she was falling was a mystery because she was pretty sure a freaking FAIRY could land her on the flat, stable ground. Oh well.

Amu was torn from her thoughts as she landed flat on her ass. "Ow," she said rubbing her sore bottom. She stood. It was at that moment she noticed she was alone. _Where are…?_

She heard a soft thud behind her. Had someone come to attack her again? Yeah, that was rational.

Spinning around, Amu raised her fist ready to nail the assailant when she was tackle hugged by a certain kitty-cat.

Before he had hit the ground, Ikuto did a super-sexy cat twist in the air and landed on his feet. And upon seeing his pink haired mistress, he promptly felt the need to pick her up and nuzzle her. Call it a cat thing… dog thing…? You know what, he's affectionate, he's part house pet, and he's sexy. That's all you really need to know.

Well, for now.

Anyway, Ikuto purred, as Amu (whose feet were off of the ground yet again) turned red as a cherry.

"Aww!" a female voice called. "Isn't that cute!" It was the pink fairy. What was her name again? Ran?

Prying the cat-man off of her, Amu turned her attention from her disgruntled pet to the pink heart fairy. "Where the hell are we and how did we get here?" she asked. Well, more like demanded but you get the idea.

"We are in Easter Kingdom!" she said happily. "I brought you here of course."

"Why?"

"Because you need to help Prince Ikuto reclaim his throne!"

"…But he's a cat!" Amu said pointing at Ikuto, currently licking his hand and running it across his face.

"Wrong!" Ran replied. "Prince Ikuto is cat-like. He's completely human."

"Why?"

"You've met Yoru. Please tell me you can put two and two together."

"OK but what is Yoru to Ikuto?"

"Yoru is Ikuto's fairy God-mother!"

"I am not a girl!" his voice shouted from nowhere.

Yeah, it tended to do that.

"OK then," Amu said. "What are you?"

"As I already said, I'm Ran, the Heart Fairy!" she said proudly. "I'm also your fairy!"

"Really?" Amu said surprised. She had a fairy now. She probably should have been more surprised. Then again her cat had turned into a man not a week ago. Yeah… that was kind of weird, too.

"Yep!" Ran said excitedly. "And because I'm your fairy, you take on some of my traits!"

"Is that why I'm so athletic?"

"No, that's why you have pink hair."

She certainly had a way with words.

"Gee, thanks," Amu muttered. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Make your way to the castle and help Prince Ikuto defeat the very fashionable ruler, Tadase!"

"Why?"

"Because the author said so. Now just do it. Oh and here," she said holding out a blue egg and giving it to Amu. It looked as lot like the egg Yoru had given her only it was blue and instead of hearts on it, there were… spades? Did these fairies have some sort of gambling problem? "Take this. You might need it." And with that, Ran disappeared.

"You're leaving now?" Amu asked nothing.

"Yes, yes I am," Ran's voice echoed.

"Hey wait a minute, you trashed my living room!"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Do you have to make things so difficult!" Amu shouted at the sky.

Yes, yes I do.


	8. Smacked By An Angel

Hello once again, readers! Well, this is chapter eight. Had a bit of trouble writing it so I hope it's OK. As always, thanks to my readers and reviewers! I appreciate the feedback and I hope you're enjoying it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else.

* * *

Smacked By An Angel

After their encounter with Ran, Amu and Ikuto had landed themselves in Easter Kingdom, a place that could have been out of a child's imagination. Or a drug induced hallucination, either one worked really.

Anyway, as the two walked through the massive… forest? It was kind of a forest Amu supposed. There _were_ plants towering above the two after all. They just didn't look like trees. Oh well, close enough.

The pair continued to walk on a conveniently distinct path. Neither one of them had a clue where they were going but walking through an unknown forest seemed like a good idea.

Because everyone knows forests don't have dangerous animals or poisonous plants. Where would you get a silly idea like that?

Amu looked at her new egg then at Ikuto, who was calmly walking beside her with a cute yet alert expression. He seemed uneasy. Was something wrong? "Ikuto?" Amu said getting his attention.

SNAP!

The sudden sound got their attention instead. Another attacker? Not again! Amu and Ikuto looked up at the tree where the noise had come from. The most surprising thing was that it actually _was_ a tree. And in a forest, too? Simply unbelievable!

Well, it was in this forest.

But anyway, when they looked at it, nothing was there. At least, nothing Amu saw. Ikuto kept his attention nailed to that tree, though. Did he see something she didn't? Amu hesitantly turned her attention from the tree. "Come on, Ikuto," she said quietly, grabbing his arm. Ikuto let out a low snarl/hiss in response but didn't turn his focus from the tree.

Just then, Ikuto leaped up at the tree, landing skillfully on a branch!

OK, it was more like he jumped toward where the noise had come from, knocking Amu down in the process, causing her to _drop_ her new egg, and scaring the hell out of whatever was in the tree.

How much trouble could one cat cause!

Apparently, a lot considering that when Amu dropped the egg, it cracked across the middle just like the last one. Amu really hoped that she'd be able to take better care of her kids. Picking up the now cracked egg, she noticed that it was glowing from the inside just like Ran's had. Which meant…

Shrieking, Amu threw the egg into the tree as an orb of light appeared from the crack. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" she yelled diving for cover.

And blow it did, right in the tree Ikuto was currently hanging from!

In a white flash, Ikuto was thrown from the tree, landing right beside Amu! "Meow…" he groaned in pain.

Sitting up, both Amu and Ikuto looked at the newly destroyed tree. For some reason, it didn't shock either of them that there was a glowing blue sphere above it. Weirder things had happened to them by now.

Tearing her gaze from the light, Amu looked at Ikuto and smiled. "Hey," she said. "Nothing landed on me!"

It was at that moment that she was hit on the head and knocked backwards.

Amu, did you really think I'd let you get away without getting hit on the head? You should know me better than that.

Sitting up again, Amu felt a slight pressure on her lap. Looking down she saw a tiny blonde angel…? "Not another fairy," Amu said defeated.

"Actually," a new voice piped in. "Two new fairies."


	9. Another Dumb Plot Twist

Hello again, lovely readers! Well, here's chapter nine, up a bit later than usual. Sorry -_-' Anyway, I have yet to start chapter ten but I wanted to get this one up. I'm hoping to get ten up by tomorrow night. As always, thanks to my readers and reviewers! Hope you're enjoying this messed up story! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Another Dumb Plot Twist

"Actually," a new voice piped in. "Two new fairies."

Amu looked up. In front of her was a tiny blue what she assumed was another fairy. Great… that made what? Three? And Amu thought her cat turning into a human was bad enough.

She sighed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Miki," the fairy said calmly.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm another one of your fairies."

"Another one?" Amu asked confused and slightly overwhelmed. You think she would have learned by now.

"Yep," Miki nodded.

"So what do I get from you? My ability to stay calm and collected in any situation?"

"Nope, I'm the reason you like the color blue."

Dashed hopes, for the win!

"OK, and who are you?" Amu asked the tiny angel still in her lap.

"My name is Eru," she said flying next to Miki. "I've come to ask a favor."

"Favor?" Amu questioned.

"Yes, you see-"

Too bad she was cut off by a certain man-beast pouncing on her.

Shrieking, Eru dodged the attempted murder, causing Ikuto to land right on top of Amu. "Ow…"

Ikuto only meowed in displeasure.

"Keep that beast away from me!" Eru yelled, hiding behind Miki.

"Well, I'm not surprised he doesn't like you," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Well, you see that's the reason I came to you," Eru said. "I wanted to ask if you could help my friend."

"Your friend?" Amu asked. "Who's your friend?"

"Her 'friend' is the one who turned Prince Ikuto into a cat in the first place," Miki said.

"What?"

"It's true," Eru cut in.

"Wait, wait, wait," Amu said waving her hands. "Who is your friend?"

"Her name is Utau," Eru said. "She's the witch of this forest but she wasn't always like that."

"What was she before then?" Amu was starting to get annoyed. Oh, Amu. I know I make your life difficult, but don't worry. It'll all pay off… eventually.

"She lived at the palace several years ago as a charmer and healer," Miki said. "I don't know all the details but rumor has it that she fell in love with the prince. When he didn't return her feelings, she turned him into a cat."

Ikuto meowed, nodding.

"When the rest of the kingdom found out, they banished her to live in this forest where she turned into a dark witch," Eru finished. "So I came to ask you. Please help her! She's not evil, she just needs help! Please!"

"Why would we help the one who turned me into a cat?" Ikuto asked/yelled.

"Ikuto," Amu started shocked. "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But… you… and… meow?" Amu stuttered still stunned. "Why didn't you say anything before!" she yelled.

"Maybe because the author didn't let me? Well, you know what? I'm sick of saying meow all the time! It's degrading! I QUIT!" he shouted standing to leave.

"Ikuto," a voice came from the sky. "Get your ass back on stage. You can't quit if I don't pay you, slave."

"Bitch," he murmured sitting again.

"Care to repeat that, slave?"

"Meow," he snarled.

"Thought so."

"OK then," Amu muttered turning back to Eru. "What do we have to do?"

Ikuto meowed annoyed. Don't fight it, Slave, you're in my world now *cue evil laugh*


	10. Of Course The Witch Lives In A Cottage

Hello! Well, this is chapter ten ^^ As always thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Almost 50 reviews! I appreciate the feedback so thanks! I hope you're all enjoying this pointless story! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Of Course The Witch Lives In A Cottage

"What are we going to do when we get to the witch's house anyway?" Amu asked exasperated. The small group was currently traveling to the witch's cottage. Because all witches live in a cottage in either a forest or swamp, it's a law.

"You're going to help her!" Eru cried.

"How?" Amu asked slowly. "Won't she want to kill us?"

"Why would she want to do that?" Miki asked.

"Maybe because she's an EVIL WITCH!" Ikuto shouted.

What did I say about speaking slave?

Ikuto snarl/growled.

Thought so.

"She's not evil, mysterious voice that didn't just come from Ikuto's mouth," Eru defended.

"Oh, go to hell!"

"Still, that unexplained voice has a point," Miki said.

"F*** YOU!"

"Even if she isn't evil, she's certainly got a bone to pick with Amu," Miki continued.

"Why me?" Amu asked.

"Because the author said so. Clearly she's running out of ideas."

Eru nodded. "But she needs this seemingly pointless sub-plot to explain a few things and progress the story."

"So it's not pointless then," Amu said.

"Amu, this entire story is completely pointless," Miki said.

"Well, that's true."

Ikuto nodded beside her.

"Still, if we plan on 'helping' the witch, we're going to need a plan. One that doesn't involve her killing us," Miki rationalized.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Eru piped in. "If the author killed us, there wouldn't be a story _and_ she'd be hunted and killed."

Amu nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"I guess we wing it," Miki said shrugging.

"Man, the author's lazy," Amu said.

That I am, but then again, that's never been much of a secret.

Ikuto nodded.

"Well, we're here."


	11. Meet The Witch

Hello again, my darlings! This is chapter eleven I believe (yeah I haven't really kept track) Anyway! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Over 50! Thanks! Hope you're all enjoying it ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Meet The Witch

"Well, we're here," Eru said quietly.

"No kidding," Amu muttered sarcastically looking at the stone cottage in front of her. It looked surprisingly normal in the forest with the sun and all.

BOOM!

That would be thunder. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"It's not going to rain, is it?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't think so, strange voice," Miki said.

Ikuto snarled.

"Looks like she knows we're here," Eru said as the sky thundered again.

"Yes, I do!" a voice shouted. Looking up at the now blackened sky, the group saw the blonde haired witch flying on her broomstick above the cottage. Hovering next to her was a small purple haired devil…? Well, angels and demons to go together.

"Eru," she continued. "I am very disappointed in you."

"Why?" Eru asked.

"Why? What do you mean why?"

"Why are you disappointed?"

"You're with the enemy. I thought it was obvious."

"You saw me leave."

"I'm still disappointed."

"I told you where I was going. You didn't stop me."

"Yeah, why is that?" Amu cut in.

"Because shut up," Utau said annoyed. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"Why do you even want to fight?" Ikuto asked.

"Since when could you speak?"

"What are you talking about? He can't talk," Miki said.

"He just did."

"No he didn't."

"F*** YOU ALL THEN!" Ikuto shouted.

"See? He didn't say anything."

"I HOPE YOU DIE PAINFULLY!"

"Well, in any case," Amu started. "The voice did have a good point."

"NOT YOU, TOO!"

"Why do you want to fight us?" she asked ignoring her cat.

"Simple," Utau stated. "I want revenge."

"But didn't you get it when you turned him into a cat?"

"I… Shut up."

"All I'm saying is-"

She was cut off by a fireball being thrown at her. Or in her general direction at least.

"The next one won't miss!" Utau yelled.

"Because that one was so on target," Amu rolled her eyes.

"Oh go to hell!"

"Utau!" Eru cut in. "I only brought them here to help you!"

"Help me with what?"

"With your witchcraft and evilness!"

"What?"

"You used to be such a good person! What happened to the girl I once new?"

"She got rejected," the devil, Iru, said.

"Damn straight," Ikuto said proudly.

"You're not helping strange invisible voice," Miki said.

"Well, you know what? YOU SUCK!"

"ENOUGH!" Utau cut in. "It's time to go bye-bye. I've got potion in the cauldron."

She gathered more fire in her hands.

"Utau! Wait!"


	12. Confused Knight In Bright Green Armor

Hi again! Well, this is chapter twelve! Also, quick announcement! My friend, BLACKxWHITExHARU has a Shugo Chara story she wanted me to tell you about. It's called Forgiveness and it's Amuto pairing. It's a pretty good story so check it out if you want. You can find it on my favorites list ^^ OK, done advertising! As always thanks to my readers and reviewers! I'm glad you like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Confused Knight In Bright Green Armor

"Utau! Wait!" a new voice shouted.

Turning their attention to the newcomer, the group saw what looked to be a very frazzled knight in… was that green armor?

"Utau," he said running up to the group. "Please stop this!"

"Kukai!" she said bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… I don't really know."

"You don't know?" Eru repeated.

"Nope,"

"How can you not know what you're doing here?" Amu asked.

"I'm not sure about that either."

"How'd you get here?" Eru asked.

"I don't even know about that!" he said exasperated. "I was walking in the forest like most knights do in their off time when this random lady grabbed me and shoved me saying, "You're on" or something like that."

"I see," Utau said nodding.

"You know who it was?"

"She's the author," Miki said. "She's the one in charge around here and she's very pushy."

"No s***, Sherlock." Kukai rolled his eyes.

"But what are you doing here?" Utau asked.

"I guess I'm here to stop you from killing off the characters of this story and declare my undying love for you."

"Really?" Utau asked smiling.

"Apparently," Kukai shrugged.

"Oh, Kukai!" Utau flew down straight into his arms.

"Can we go now?" Amu asked as the couple embraced.

"Oh all right," Utau said. "But here, take this." She pulled out a green egg and handed it to Amu. It looked just like the other two only it had clovers and was green.

"Where did you get this from?" Amu asked.

"The author gave it to me."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Because she told me to."

Amu nodded.

"Well," Miki said. "I guess you don't need me anymore. I'll be back eventually." And with that she disappeared just like Ran.

"Why do they always leave me?" Amu asked/shouted.

"Aw, don't worry, Amu," Ikuto said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll never leave you."

"You're right! Even if all of my fairies leave, I've still got my cat-man! Thank you baffling voice!"

"I swear I'm gonna kill someone," Ikuto muttered.

"Now then, you better get going," Utau said. "Come on Kukai, Eru, we've got a lot to take care of."

"Can I take off this armor?"

"Only in my bedroom."


	13. The Plot Device Troll

Hello there! Well not much to say except here's the next chapter! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers as usual~! I can't believe how many reviews I have (no, really, I can't believe it. It's a little scary considering this story makes very little sense) Anyway, hope you're enjoying!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot and the troll but nothing else

The Plot Device Troll

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ikuto asked. After their encounter with the witch, he and Amu had decided to continue traveling down the convenient plot-hole path. Then again, this story is filled with plot-holes. Come to think of it, this story barely even has a plot. Why are you even reading this? Oh well, thanks for reading anyway!

Back to the point.

Anyway, they had been traveling for a while now and the sun was just starting to set. Truth be told, Ikuto wanted to find a place to stop for the night. A cat needs his beauty sleep and Amu was starting to look a little tired herself.

Unfortunately, his question didn't get a reaction. "Amu," So he asked again. "What are we going to do next? It's starting to get dark and I think we should look for a place to stop and rest."

Again, she ignored him.

"Amu?" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine mysterious voice," she replied looking very worried. "Our plan is to go to the castle and defeat the king, apparently."

Ikuto frowned. "Amu, why won't you talk to me?"

"Ikuto," she whispered. "If I acknowledge you speaking, than that means I'm breaking the author's rules."

"So?"

"So, if I break her rules, she could kill me off."

"No she couldn't," he stated simply.

"Yes she could!"

"Amu, if she killed us off, not only would she destroy the story and lose her entire fan base, she'd be hunted and killed. And if she really could kill us off, she would have done so to me already."

"You're right!" Amu shouted. "She really can't afford to kill us! You can speak freely!"

Ikuto grinned/smirked.

Damn.

"Hello there little girl," a new voice said.

"Oh, hello…" she trailed off. Standing in front of them stood a very tall, very bald blue-green troll.

Yes, a troll for what fairytale would be complete without one?

"Um," Amu started. "Who are you?"

"I'm a plot device or a troll, either one works really."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, King Tadase sent me."

I know. For once the author didn't send someone.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"To steal that green egg."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know. He just wants me to take it. Now could you please hand it over?" he said holding out his hand.

"Um… no?" Amu said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Amu shook her head. "Well, damn, that makes this kind of hard. Look, I don't really like fighting but my job's on the line, so please?"

Amu and Ikuto shook their heads.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

They shook their heads again.

"Ah, man," the troll sighed. "But I don't wanna have to take it from ya. You look so… fragile."

"Who you calling fragile?" Ikuto shouted.

"Well, I mean look at you. The lady has pink hair and you're like a kitty cat!" the troll smiled.

Ikuto growled. "I'll show you kitty cat!" He lunged at the troll but a scream threw him off and the troll only caught him. He looked back down to find Amu lying on the ground.

Oh no! He must have knocked her over when he jumped!

"Amu!" he yelled.

"I'm fine," she said waving. "But where's the-"

A bright glow behind her cut her off.


	14. Green Eggs And Explosions

Hello once again! This is chapter fourteen! Wow 14 chapters and it's still only like 7,000 words long -.- Anyway! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm glad you like it so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else.

* * *

Green Eggs And Explosions

"Dammit! Not again!" Amu whined as she watched the glowing orb behind her light more intensely.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted jumping down to her. "Come on." He picked her up and jumped behind the troll, laying over her protectively. She would have blushed if not for the imminent green doom.

"Why are you hiding?" the troll asked.

Well, I'm glad you asked that because at that moment-

BOOM!

The orb of light exploded.

Because no one saw that coming.

Anyway, Amu and Ikuto, having been behind the troll, were fine. The troll however…

"Ow," the troll groaned before falling flat on his face.

"That's got to hurt," a female voice came in.

Looking up, Amu and Ikuto saw a blonde haired, green what they assumed was yet another fairy. "Who are you?" Amu asked.

"My name is Su and I'm-"

"Another one of Amu's fairies. Yeah, we know," Ikuto interrupted annoyed. What he really wanted to do is too inappropriate for this story to mention.

"Well, there's no need to be rude," Su said.

"So why are you here?" Amu asked.

"You cracked the egg."

Again.

"But aren't you supposed to help us with something?" Ikuto asked. "You _are_ a fairy."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't supposed to get here until you actually reached the castle but you killed that plan, didn't you?"

"And she says _I'm_ the rude one," Ikuto grumbled.

"In any case," Su continued. "I suppose this encounter serves some sort of point."

"Like what!" Ikuto shouted.

"I saved you from the troll, didn't I?"

"…NO!" Again with the shouting.

"But look." Su pointed at the troll still lying flat on his face. "He's been totally incapacitated."

"Actually, I could get up whenever. The author just told be to lay here and shut up," the troll said.

And you've done a hell of a job shutting up, haven't you? Sigh… Amateurs.

"Oh…" Su said. "Well then…"

Amu and Ikuto looked at her.

"Well, it's not my fault I hatched prematurely!" she said defensively.

"Isn't there anything that could make this chapter not totally worthless?" Amu asked.

"Actually," the troll said getting up. "This is my cue to get up, right?"

Sigh… Yes, Troll.

"OK good," he said. "Actually, I can give you this." He held out a yellow egg with diamonds on it. Yeah, these fairies had a gambling problem, Amu decided. "I give her the egg now?"

Get the hell off of my set.

"Yes, ma'am," he said walking away.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Ikuto started. "Bitch."

Go you want to go back to being a cat?

"No, ma'am." He sighed defeated.

Crushing spirits is so much fun!

"Well, anyway," Su said. "I supposed I should be going." And with that said she disappeared.

"Did you even do anything?" Ikuto asked.

"Not a damn thing!"

Sigh…


	15. Finally!

Hi again! Well, this is chapter fifteen! Thanks for all of the reviews (especially to someone who reviewed every chapter he missed while out of town. You know who you are) I'm glad you guys like it so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Finally!

"YES!" Ikuto shouted. "After six chapters of nonsensical, interruptive side-plots, we're finally here!"

Yes they were finally at the castle and almost at the end. It was a lovely castle to say the least. The question was how were they supposed to get in? Surely if King Tadase had sent a troll to come and steal their egg, he'd know they were trying to make their way to his castle to overthrow him and would do everything to make sure they didn't get into the castle. It was only logic.

"So how are we going to get in?" Amu asked.

Ikuto thought for a moment. "The front door!"

Amu fell over.

"What about the guards?" she asked/shouted.

Ikuto thought for another moment. "Let's go ask them!"

More falling over!

Ignoring his pink-haired companion, Ikuto waltzed straight up to one of the guards. "Hello. My friend and I were hoping to get into the castle."

"Um…" the guard started. "Your princess is in another castle."

"Oh well, we're not looking for a princess."

"Oh then um…"

"So King Tadase is in there?"

"Um… yeah but-"

"Oh good," Ikuto said. "Come on Amu." He walked straight through the door and into the castle.

Cue sweat drop. Good Amu!

She sighed before following him. "How are we going to challenge the king anyway?" she asked catching up to him.

"I do not know!" he said. "Do we really need a plan, though? The author's the one in charge here anyway."

"That is true," she nodded.

"Exactly. So you just keep that egg safe and we'll just wing it."

Because that's gone so well in the past, hasn't it?

"Well, whose fault is that?" Ikuto asked.

Grr… OK fine I guess I'll just do everything around here!

"You _are_ the author," Amu said.

Bunch of amateurs, that's what you are! And you wonder why I pay you so little.

"You don't pay us at all!" Ikuto shouted.

And now you know why.

"And again I say, bitch!"

Get the hell inside that castle so I can start the next chapter already. You're starting to piss me off.

"Fine! No need to be so demanding! We were going there anyway!"

Amu just sighed at the pointless bickering clearly written only to take up space.

Meanwhile in the castle!

"So," a male voice said in the dark. "It seems that Ikuto is having another spat with the author. She clearly has something planned for the big finale. No matter. There's no way they'll be prepared for what I have in store for them!" he laughed evilly.

"King Tadase?" a different voice asked. "Are you in here?" He flicked on the lights.

"No! My air of mystery! Nagihiko how could you?"

"What air of mystery? Everyone knew it was you."

Even more falling over!


	16. Challenge To The Fashion King

Hi once again! OK because this is the first story I've published to this site, I'm a little confused. It says I'm limited to fifteen documents but all of them are chapters already so do I just delete them? I deleted one so please tell me if anything went wrong and/or what I'm actually supposed to do. Please and thank you! ^^ Anyway, this is chapter sixteen! Thanks to my readers and numerous reviewers! And another special thanks to KekoNeko who has also reviewed multiple chapters upon reading them. Thanks to you all, though! 88 Woo-hoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Challenge To The Fashion King

"Nagihiko," Tadase said to his friend. Amu and Ikuto had officially entered the castle and he wasn't quite ready for his appearance yet. "Go and distract them, will you? I'm still not ready."

"The girls have been doing your hair for the past thirty minutes. I think you're fine," Nagihiko replied slightly annoyed.

"The King is ready when he decides he's ready!" the lavender-haired fairy proclaimed. "Now to as you're told, slave!"

"Kiseki, don't be so rude," Tadase said.

"It's fine, Tadase," Nagihiko said rolling his eyes. "I'll go distract them."

"Thanks."

"You know, Tadase," Kiseki said. "She's pretty. Maybe you should take her to your room and-"

"He's a boy, Kiseki."

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile in the throne room!

"So," Ikuto said slowly. "Where's the king?"

"Um…" the guards stuttered.

"Didn't we tell you that your princess is in another castle?" a new voice said. The pair looked up as a… person with long purple hair and pretty amber eyes entered the room.

"We're not looking for a princess, Lady," Ikuto said.

"OK a) I'm a boy and b) then why _are_ you here?"

"You're a what now?"

"We're here to challenge the king," Amu stated in this very awkward situation.

"Yeah…" Ikuto said slowly getting over his shock. "You know where he is?"

Nagihiko sighed knowing full well where the king was. "He's getting ready."

"For what?"

For his big stage debut.

"Weren't you supposed to take care of his hair and makeup then?" Ikuto asked.

I did…

"Yeah I can see you did just a bang-up job, didn't you?"

Why are you being so mean to me?

"Because you're a bitch?"

Well, I freaking wonder why!

"Well, you know what!"

"King Tadase has arrived!" a different voice said.

"Bout time you got here!" Ikuto said clearly pissed off.

"Well, if you weren't having a bitch fest with the author, you'd have known I've been here for five minutes," Tadase defended. "Or should I say _cat_-fight?" he laughed at his own joke.

That joke was too lame for even my script.

"Well you told me to have fun with the part." Tadase blushed.

I also told you to obey me, slave.

"You can't tell Tadase what to do!" Kiseki yelled. "He's the king here!"

And I'm the author. Now, shut your mouth and get on with the script.

"Oh my God!" Ikuto shouted. "I feel bad for the people who have to live with you!"

You should. Now get on with it.

"Fine," Tadase said. "Nagihiko, hit the lights!"

He sighed before flipping the light switch. Suddenly, bright and colorful stage lights filled the room. The floor opened around the throne and it sunk threw the opening. A runway stage popped up to replace the throne, protruding from the back wall. A red velvet curtain fell from the ceiling, covering the entire back wall and part of the stage.

"What. The. Hell?" Ikuto asked.

"Prince Ikuto," Tasade said. "I challenge you to a fashion off!"

"Aren't I supposed to challenge you? And what kind of challenge is a fashion off?"

"Um… I'm not really sure. The author said she'd take care of it."

Ikuto nodded accepting his challenge.

Amu sighed. What had they gotten themselves into?


	17. Dia Egg And A Quick Kiss

Hi! OK so I'm posting this chapter kind of quickly because I wanted to clear up the whole Nadeshiko/Nagihiko thing. I am SO sorry for any confusion. It was my mistake. I called him by the wrong name because I'm not actually very familiar with the Shugo Chara series (which is why everyone is massively out of character) Anyway, it is Nagihiko and I have gone back and edited the two chapters where I messed up his name. Again, I am SO sorry! So this is chapter seventeen and we're almost done! Kind of sad but I think there's only going to be one more chapter before the Epilogue. I'm so happy that so many of you liked this story and I'm almost sad to see it come to an end. Thanks to everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Dia Egg And A Quick Kiss

"You ready?" Tadase asked Ikuto.

He nodded. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he was one of the heroes. He'd be sure to win!

Just as Ikuto was about to climb on stage, Amu's skirt began to glow bright yellow. "Aw don't worry, Amu," Ikuto said looking at the girl. "We can take care of _that_ after I kick this guy's ass."

"Take care of what now? Never mind," Amu shook her head. "Ikuto, it's the egg!"

Reaching into her skirt pocket, Amu revealed the brightly glowing, now sparkling yellow egg.

"What's going on?" Ikuto asked.

"Her fairy egg is hatching," Nagihiko replied.

"Oh crap, it's gonna blow!" Ikuto shouted. "Hit the dirt!" He fell to the ground, covering his head with his hands.

Nice ass (for it was sticking straight up in the air)

"Hey! Only one person is allowed to look at my ass!"

What about all your fangirls?

"OK them, too. But not you!"

"Fairy eggs don't explode, simpleton," Kiseki interrupted before Amu got too jealous.

"So far all of mine have," she stated.

"That's because you've broken them," Tadase said. "And the author likes to torture you but mostly the torture thing."

"You mean the breaking thing," Ikuto said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

"So what happens when-"

Amu was cut off when the sparkles surrounded the egg before falling away to reveal a small yellow-clad fairy with orange-pink hair.

"Hi there!" she said smiling up at Amu.

"Hi," Amu said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Diamond but you can call me Dia."

"Can we get on with the show already?" Tadase said as Ikuto stood up. "The author's right about your ass, by the way."

Ikuto blushed like crazy and flicked his tail in slight annoyance. Nagihiko just sighed clearly used to his behavior.

"Actually that's why I'm here," Dia said.

"For Ikuto's ass?" Amu asked.

"OK I'll make it clear one more time!" Ikuto yelled. "Except for the fangirls, only _one_ person is allowed to look at and/or touch my amazing ass!"

"That's nice but I'm not here for your ass," Dia said.

"OK IT'S AMU!"

Well, Amu blushed but no one else appeared surprised.

"We know and we're all jealous," Nagihiko stated dully.

"Anyway," Dia said ignoring Ikuto. "I'm here to help you with the challenge!"

"Is that even allowed?" Tadase asked.

"Hell if I know. The author said I had to so I guess so." Dia shrugged.

"Fine! Then I get Nagihiko!" Tadase said running over and grabbing his arm.

"I thought you would," Nagihiko sighed at his friend.

"Can we start already?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto wait," Amu said talking up to him. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him concerned. "Just be careful OK?"

"Don't worry, Amu," he said gently. Bending down, he kissed the short girl quickly on the cheek. "I'll be OK. I promise."

Amu just looked up at him blushing like crazy. She had yet to let go of his hand.

"Besides, how hard could this challenge be?"

"Oh you'll see," Tadase said. "Let the challenge begin!"


	18. Fashion Off And A Love Confession

Hihi! Well, this is the last actual chapter before the Epilogue. This story is coming to a close! So sad =( I am thankful to all of my readers and reviewers! You guys all rock! Thanks to much! Well here it is, the beginning of the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters that appear in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Fashion Off And A Love Confession

"Let the challenge begin!" And with that said, Tadase and his semi-unwilling assistant, Nagihiko, ran out of the room and behind the curtain.

"So uh…" Amu started. "How does this challenge work exactly?"

"Oh," Dia said. "Well, first we get you dressed in something sexy."

They looked down at his current attire: a black, leather midriff shirt with a silver cross on it and black leather pants.

"Done," Ikuto said shrugging.

"Then during the challenge, both you and the king will walk down the runway once together, like models at a fashion show."

"That doesn't sound to hard."

"Then once you reach the end of the runway, you have a sword fight!" Dia smiled.

There was a brief pause before Ikuto said, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"That's what the author said to do," Dia said with a shrug.

"You just pulled this whole challenge out of your ass, didn't you?" Ikuto asked nothing in particular.

I pulled this entire story out of my ass; you should know that by now.

"Still," Amu said. "This seems silly even for this story."

I'm tired and we're running out of time. Deal with it.

"This story is so stupid!" Ikuto growled.

You're the one in it!

Ikuto grumbled in response unable to make a comeback.

"Quick question?" Amu asked.

Sigh… yes?

"Whatever happened to my fairies? And Yoru, too?"

They served their purposes.

"Su didn't do jack s***!" Ikuto shouted.

They'll be back in the epilogue so shut up and get on with the challenge.

"You heard her," Tadase said from the stage. "Time to strut your stuff!"

"And swordfight," Nagihiko added.

"Yes, that, too." Tadase slapped his hands. Suddenly, the floor around them began to open and rise, revealing stadium-like stands already filled with spectators.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Ikuto yelled/asked.

"From none of your business!" Kiseki yelled. "Let's start the show!"

All of the lights went out as the brightly colored stage lights flicked on. Ikuto and Tadase both stood on the stage, Ikuto in his usual, Tadase in… an off-white, frilly king outfit.

"What. The. F***!" Ikuto said staring.

"I know, I'm sexy, you're jealous, it's OK," Tadase said.

Amu sweat-dropped from the audience. _Oh boy_, she thought, _this is not going to end well._

At the back of the stage, Nagihiko came through the curtain to stand in-between Tadase and Ikuto. Holding a sword to each of them he quickly said, "Here's your sword. Have fun killing each other. I'm going to go sit down now." And with that he walked off.

"You could be a bit more energetic, Nagihiko!" Tadase shouted as Nagihiko went to sit next to Amu. Dia sat on Amu's lap so Kiseki went and sat on Nagihiko's.

"They're not really going to kill each other, are they?" Amu asked nervously.

"Nah," Nagihiko shrugged. "The author wouldn't kill anyone, this is a T rated story."

Amu nodded.

"Ten bucks says halfway through there's a twist," Dia said. Yep, gambler.

"You're on, Yellow," Kiseki said smirking.

Not a very catchy nickname, Kiseki.

He pouted.

Suddenly, the lights moved from the audience to the stage, more specifically to Ikuto and Tadase. "Are you ready!" Tadase asked the crowd causing them to cheer. "Hit it!"

Nagihiko sighed from the audience before stepping on a button located conveniently right below his chair. The lights flashed as music played. It's Raining Men…

"Seriously?" Ikuto asked astounded by the sheer stupidity.

"Only real men list to Weather Girls!" he said as he began to strut down the runway.

Ikuto quickly followed him albeit a bit reluctantly. Almost getting into the cheering and whistling, Ikuto began to walk straighter, more confidently. It was then he noticed Tadase begin to falter. He wasn't walking as confidently as he seemed to feel. Shrugging it off, Ikuto and Tadase quickly reached the end of the runway, posing for the audience.

And the fangirls did cheer. Loudly.

Quickly, Tadase raised his sword and backed up a bit. "Are you ready to start the real battle?"

"If this is the real battle," Ikuto said raising his sword. "Then wasn't this whole runway totally pointless?"

"Pretty much!" Tadase yelled swiftly lowering his sword. Using his inhuman reflexes, Ikuto raised his own sword to block it, the sound of metal against metal filling the air.

"These are real swords!" Ikuto yelled in surprise.

"I don't spring for the cheap stuff, Kitty-cat," Tadase said bringing his sword down again. And the battle went on each skillfully delivering as well as blocking blows. Ikuto was fast but Tadase was skilled, experience. It was hard to tell who had the upper hand.

Be careful, Ikuto, Amu thought to herself.

Just then, as Ikuto was gaining control, Tadase dodged Ikuto's thrust and kicked Ikuto's sword out of his hands.

"It's over," Tadase said calmly.

"Do it, Tadase!" Kiseki yelled.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted with tears in her eyes. This couldn't be the end. They couldn't lose. The heroes never lost!

Yells went up from the audience, telling Tadase to finish Ikuto once and for all but he hesitated.

"STOP!" he yelled. "I don't want to do this anymore!" He threw his sword to the side. "Ladies and gentlemen! I am sorry but I can no longer hide my secret love from you!"

Gasps were heard as people quieted to listen to their king.

"The truth is, I never wanted to be king! You see my true love is…"

Audience members leaned forward in anticipation.

"FASHION!" Tadase finished.

Mass group falling!

"Oh yeah! Who called it!" Dia said from Amu's lap. Kiseki groaned.

"I'm sorry for keeping this but I no longer wish to be king. Ikuto, please rule this place well."

Ikuto stared absolutely shocked and stiffly nodded. "I'll… um… rule your kingdom well…?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"It's not my kingdom anymore." Tadase smiled. "Nagihiko!"

Said boy sighed but stood nonetheless.

"Time to pursue my true passion for fashion!" Tadase grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him out of the room, Kiseki following closely behind.

"Did I just win?" Ikuto asked as Amu came to stand next to him on the stage.

"I guess so," she said.

"That was probably the dumbest thing I had to do throughout this entire story."

"Who cares?" Amu shrugged. "You got your throne back." She smiled somewhat sadly.

"Amu," Ikuto said not looking at her. She looked at him, though. "You're going to be with me here, though, right?"

Amu smiled brightly. "Of course."

Ikuto smiled at her before pulling her into a loving kiss with zero hesitation.

And the crowd cheered.


	19. Epilogue

Hi you guys! Unfortunately this is the final installment of this story. Thank you so much for reading it! I'm so happy for all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts! I hope you guys enjoyed this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters that appear in this story. I also do not own It's Raining Men by Weather Girls or any other obscure reference mentioned in this story. I own the plot but nothing else

* * *

Epilogue

Well, looks like we've reached the end of our story. Not much else to do now but explain what happened to everyone. This is an epilogue after all.

Amu and Ikuto went on to get married like they were supposed to. They went back to Amu's world before the ceremony to ask Amu's parents and sister to attend. Upon hearing her story, they decided that she was mentally insane and wanted to send her to the "happy place".

That was before Ikuto walked in.

When they saw the very sexy cat-man, Amu's parents decided that their house had a gas leak but when they arrived at Easter Kingdom, they changed their minds. There was no gas leak! Just a really bad acid trip, which is weird because they had never done acid but I digress.

Yoru, Ran, Miki, and Su returned to the castle to attend Amu's wedding. The four of them and Dia could not have been more happy for the union. Yoru was also happy for the great opportunity. It's not very often you get the chance to put the moves on four pretty fairies at once.

Well, that was before Kiseki decided to join them.

Yes, Kiseki, Tadase, and Nagihiko were all in attendance as well. Kiseki, still bitter about being forced out of the castle by his own master, had decided to "get revenge" by flirting with Miki. Well, it worked on Yoru. Don't worry; they haven't killed each other… yet.

Tadase and Nigihiko started their own fashion line called The Heart's Egg. Nagihiko doesn't know why Tadase decided to call it that but he supposed it was better than his first idea: Tadaniko. Seriously. What does that even mean?

It means Tadase is an idiot, that's what.

Anyway, Nagihiko stayed faithfully by his friend's side as Tadase went on to be the only straight fashion designer in the kingdom.

Sure, Tadase, whatever you say.

Their new line comes out next fall.

Kukai and Utau went back to the castle where Utau was able to reconcile with Ikuto. Together, the pair became one of the weirdest couples in this story though not as odd as the accidental Tadase/Nagihiko pairing. Kukai was finally able to get some new armor. He'd probably stop having to if Utau would quite shooting fireballs at him.

The plot device troll went back to the forest as a counselor for other trolls. The trolls and the goats have never gotten along so wonderfully.

After the marriage, Amu became queen of Easter Kingdom where she acquired a taste for whipped cream, which is good because Ikuto acquired a nice taste for the whip. Snack time had never been so good.

And the author? Well, she realized that she had basically wasted two and a half weeks on something so pointless and became quite the review whore in the process. With nothing much else to do but finish this useless epilogue, she hit the save button and closed Microsoft Word but not before typing these final words:

The End~ for real this time


End file.
